This invention relates to a system and apparatus for use in connection with field and/or delivery personnel, to enable such workers to work more efficiently.
A need exists for field and delivery workers to work more efficiently. For example, field workers and delivery personnel are often required to do the following: 1. Drive to an establishment, such as a store, restaurant, or a fast food restaurant, and park a delivery vehicle near a delivery/emergency exit door. 2. Exit the vehicle and walk to the front door. 3. Unlock the front door with a mechanical key and enter the store. 4. Re-lock the front door from inside. 5. Proceed to the security alarm system and disarm it within an allotted time. 6. Turn on lights and walk to back of the store to the delivery entrance. 7. Open the delivery/emergency exit door and block it open with any available equipment (e.g. a fire extinguisher). 8. Load merchandise from the truck on a cart or hand dolly. 9. Deliver merchandise though the opened/blocked door. 10. Repeat steps 8 and 9 until the delivery is complete while the door is blocked open. 11. When the delivery is complete, unblock the delivery/emergency exit door and close it from the inside. 12. Turn the alarm system back on and turn the lights off. 13. Unlock the front door, exit the store, and relock it with the mechanical key. 14. Return to the delivery vehicle near the delivery/emergency exit door to proceed to next delivery stop.
A solution to this cumbersome process is provided by this invention. A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims, and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.